Let Go and Hang On
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Sheriff Coffee has been shot and left for dead. When he is found does he pull through? And if so can he still handle the life of a lawman?  for for the record, i hate writing summaries
1. Missing

Bonanza

Let Go and Hang On

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters and

**Note: Yes, I carried over the wives I gave to Ben and Adam in my other **

**Story to this one. I was also given two names for his late wife - I chose to stick to the one that was given out the most.**

Scene 1

"He's not back yet?" Ben did not like what Deputy Sheriff Foster was telling him as he stood in the office.

"Nope, and I already wired Sheriff Mason asking if he was still over his way." The man picked the telegram which had just come in and handed to the well-known rancher. "I was hoping you could go and help." Ben looked down at the paper he was now holding.

NO SHERRIFF COFFE IS NOT HERE STOP SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE BY NOW STOP MIGHT WANT TO SEND MEN OUT LOOKING FOR HIM STOP SHERIFF MUNSEY STOP

"I'll be heading out by sundown with at least one of my sons." Ben hurried out the door and wasted no time in getting into the saddle.

Ben's mind flipped through the years. No memory of Roy was such as to make any of his family hate him. He's always did his best to be fair to those around him, and an impartial judge should someone need him. That thought made him chuckle _even when that fellow wanted me to pay him two hundred dollars to get rid of that stupid elephant and we thought Adam had lost it._

Adam- who was home for a visit with his wife, Madeline - was outworking on his horse's hoof when his father rode up. The look on Ben's face let him know something war horribly wrong. "What's going on? You haven't looked this serious in quite awhile."

"Sherriff Coffee has gone missing. Deputy Foster has been asked to send men to join Sheriff Mason to search for him." Ben's words sent a shockwave through his oldest.

"Roy's missing?" Adam -asked just as Hoss and Little Joe walked out the door.

"Since when?" Ben's other sons felt the same jolt go through their system when their father told them.

"You're not leaving without us." Little Joe spoke up as soon as he found out his father planned to ride within the hour.

Marilyn and Hop Sing were not any less pleased to hear the news. They liked the sheriff. Therefore neither one had no problem packing plenty of food for the men, nor did Candy argue with taking charge of the ranch while the men were gone searching.

"Be careful, Ben. If someone has shot the Sheriff they're not going to hesitate to fire at anyone coming after them." Marilyn hated the idea of Ben being put six feet under that way.

"I will, you just take care of that boy of ours." Ben was referring to a lad they'd taken into their home just that summer named Jamie. With that he and his sons rode out.

Scene 2

Roy groaned as he pulled himself closer to the road. Pain was traveling like mad across his whole body. Martin's words shot to his mind _I told you old man I'd kill you! I told you you'd never take me alive!_ Those words had been the last he'd heard before the man had raced away.

Martin would have shot again had he realized Virginia City's sheriff wasn't dead -Roy just knew it, but had purposely lain very still hoping his act would fool the man. It had, but what good had it done him? He knew the bullet wound was bad and he had no medical help around. Guess the best he could do was crawl to the nearest road and died there. At least there would be a chance of someone finding his body and giving him a decent burial.

_Burial, always thought I'd have at least my deputy by my side if this happened. I guess Martin and I are the exceptions to the rule of the saying never say never. He said I'd never take him alive and I said I'd never remarry. _

The sun was didn't help his efforts any as it ignored anyone's desire to turn its heat down, but that didn't stop Roy from what he'd set his mind to -even if he did have a bullet lodged inside himself. A crow cawed and watched as the man managed to get to where he wanted to be.

_Hope there really is a heaven. I want to see Mary again. I hope I don't have to know how to play a harp or I'm going to decline to walk in those pearly gates. No one would want to hear me play that thing anyway. _With those thoughts the man closed his eyes hoping the end wouldn't be long in coming.


	2. Found but Still Lost

Bonanza

Let Go and Hang On

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

_**Note: Silver City actually was in existence in Western Utah, but since there are many ghost towns I used its name for the nearest town to the Brandon Ranch.**_

**And in the show Knight to Remember it sounds like they are saying Sherriff Munsey and Moriss Flatts (I'm relying on you tube and it's not always very clear. If anyone knows that is wrong send me a private message please and I'll edit it).**

Scene 3

"Auntie!" Callie hissed, "You don't even know who he is." The young blonde griped when she came back from wandering the hills to see her red-headed aunt binding up a stranger's wound.

.

"Sure, I do." Caroline Rose - simply called Rose- declared.

"And who is he?" Rose's niece crossed her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

"A man?" Her eyes laughed as her niece rolled her eyes. "Now help me get him into the wagon." The younger of the two did as her aunt ordered but tacked on the question again of who he was - and not his occupation.

"A human?" It wasn't just Rose's eyes which laughed this time around as Callie tossed her hands up and said her aunt was hopeless. What she didn't tell her niece -due to her yakking mouth was that she'd hidden a sheriff's badge in her pocket out of concern if someone knew they had a wounded lawman that word would spread and the shooter might double back and attempt to finish the job.

Joseph Brandon was repairing the porch railing on the two story ranch house when his granddaughter drove up with the wagon. That got his attention instantly as Rose was normally the one to handle the reigns. That alone would have gotten him moving, but with Rose hollering for someone to get Joc it made him race to the wagon as if his feet were on fire.

"Good grief, girl. Who did you find this time?" Joseph looked into the wagon to find one very seriously injured stranger.

"Someone that's been shot?" That earned her the right to be handed the same look Callie had given her.

"Jacob!" He hollered deciding he didn't have time to mess with her smart mouth. "…she's brought an severely injured man into our mists - again. Help me get him into the guest room!"

"Good heavens…" Lee - their cook - started to say as he opened up the door and watched them take the stranger into the side room. "when normal people bring strays home it's dogs, or cats, how come you have to bring people?" The Bandon's employee wasn't surprised when all Rose did was to pretend to get in a huff as she followed her father into the room.

The guest room held a queen-sized bed imported from Wales where her mother had grown up. The hardwood floor had been extremely pricy and the rug resting on the floor at the bottom of the bed was no cheap item either. Every thing showed this family was not among the poorer class of people. A knock at the bedroom door turned their heads.

"Callie said I was needed." Joc could see the man's wounds from where he stood and let out a 'thank heavens I took you up on your offer to have an office here. I'll be right back." In no time flat he was back with everything he needed and ordered everyone out; except for Rose.

While Rose helped the doctor tend to the stranger Joseph went back to finish his job as Jacob stood in the open front room looking out the window. The mountains weren't that far off - maybe five miles- and their cattle could be seen grazing in the pasture. If he'd bother turning around and paying attention he'd see the couches were brand new expensive black leather instead of the cheap wood they'd had when first building the place, but if someone had pointed that out he'd just have shaken his head and turned his mind back to his sister. He did not understand her but he still highly respected her.

The gal would bring home every wounded Tom, Dick and Harry -even brought home her fair share of Jane Doe's. How she ever found them was beyond him. Oh, sure, their father said it was their mother's Welch blood rearing it's head, but he wasn't sure if he believe that. Course, how else did you explain some of her strange trips. Maybe, he should just count his blessings and be grateful they weren't living during the Salem witch trial era- she'd have been burned at the stakes for sure; even though she'd rather die than to practice witchcraft. A door shutting behind him got him turned around.

"He's still not out of the woods." Joc was wiping his hands as he spoke to Rose. "As far as you had bring him to get home I'm surprised his alive - by all rights that man should be dead. Heaven only knows why he's not. I'll be back in a few days. As long as you follow my instructions he may pull out of this yet." With that the man went to talk to Joseph.

"Who is he? " Jacob asked before his sister could touch the handle. "And don't give me the answers you gave my daughter, or our father."

"Hey, they asked them before I'd had a chance to go through his pockets. Therefore the questions were dumb and I gave justifiable replies." Caroline's eyes danced and then got serious as she saw her brother mimic their father's 'look' when he'd lost patience with anyone's smart mouth. "I don't know, anything I could find was smeared, so, don't expect me to read his mind and get it for you." Ignoring her brother's eyes she went back into the room to take care of the fellow she'd brought in. She wasn't about to tell him about the badge nor the sense to hide the item.

Scene 4

Dust had not gathered under the Cartwright men's feet and their horses had scaled the paths, roads and canyons surrounding their homes turning up absolutely nothing. Therefore, they'd sent a wire to Sheriff Munsey informing him they'd be willing to help search in his area if the man wanted the aid. He had and they could see him riding towards them in the distance.

"Think he's found any sign of Roy?" Adam asked hoping they'd be fortunate enough to have that bit of news handed his family.

"For the way he's riding…I doubt it." Ben could feel a sense of urgency, frustration and a bit of guarded hope hanging in the air - neither were signs of a lost man being found.

"Hello, Ben." Roy's fellow lawman spoke as h e drew up on the reigns of his own horse.

"Any signs of Roy?" Ben inquired felt his stomach threaten to drop when Munsey replied.

"Found a dead man this morning. And he was wearing a sheriff's badge." His next word helped the elder Cartwright's stomach to stay in place, "But when we turned the guy over it was another lawman from up north. Thing is Ben…" Munsey's mouth tightened and his body stiffened. "The dead man was the same one that helped Coffee arrest an outlaw by the name of Martin a few years ago. I don't know why, or how, Martin walked but he did. He let it be known among his friends - those two would pay and they'd never take him alive again."

"You think he may have killed Roy too? Think we'll only find his body?" Ben felt sick all over again.

"I am holding onto the hope that will not be the case, but I can't rule that possibility out. Come let's go, I have a group of men waiting in town for us." With that the Cartwright men followed Munsey back down the dusty road.


	3. Worries

Bonanza

**Let Go and Hang On**

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

NOTE: As far as I know Silver City, Nevada does not really exist. And I gave Sheriff Coffee a sister.

**WORRIES**

Scene 5

Ben and his sons stood over Sheriff Munsey's desk with a few other men going over a map. Munsey pointed out the places they'd already looked and a few other possibilities which still needed to be checked out. "Seems our best bet is to go to Silver City. It's small, but would be within the path Roy would have had to travel to get home after promising a buddy of mine to swing by and see him."

"Why not go to Plaquerville?" A man with a white hat and dark brown hair spoke from the bench he was sitting on. "Seems to me he goes there more often and his sister lives there."

"For one, he and his sister haven't been on speaking terms for quite sometimes. Mainly because she refuses to see her son's guilt in a bank robbery and Roy wasn't going to ignore it. And second -like I just said - Silver City's more in line with the route he'd have taken to get home." Munsey leaned back and took his eyes completely off the map.

Horses hooves could be heard as the men discussed those routes plus a few others which were pointed out by Ben. Munsey hated the feeling he was hunting for a needle in a haystack and said as much. Ben disliked searching haystacks too and gave the man his sympathies though he pointed out the only other option they had was to quit looking.

"I'm not doing that." Adam crosses his arms along with his brothers. Ben looked disgusted and said he wasn't suggesting it.

"I just said our options were to look or quit. I didn't say the second one was desirable." Turning back to Sheriff Munsey he suggested they wire Clem Foster and give him an update. "Plus I'd like to wire my wife." The neighboring sheriff thought the first wise and the second one understandable and said they'd live within the hour for Silver City.

The telegram came as no surprise -but with great disappointment- to Clem Foster. He'd hoped by now they'd have found Roy. It wasn't like he minded the idea of becoming sheriff, but not in that way. He'd rather have the badge without his friend's whereabouts being unknown. It was with similar feelings Marilyn received the news Ben would be out longer than hoped for , and that his sons would stay in with instead of returning to ranch.

"Did you expect any different?" Madeline asked as she was filling up a bucket with water from the well.

"Not really." Marilyn wiped her hands on her skirt. "But I hope." Out of the corner of her eye a stray cow could be seen and she hollered at Jamie to go get it back where it belonged. "Guess we'd best get dinner cooking for the ones here…" She paused, opened up her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again before walking back into the house.

_Roy you'd better come back alive or we'll all kill you_ Marilyn muttered to herself and then chuckled as she could just picture the man standing there with a raised eyebrow asking 'And how do you plan on doing that'? Joining her mother-in-law in the kitchen she left that silent question unanswered and tried to forget all the worries the sheriff's disappearance had caused.

Scene 6

A campfire glowed in the darkness as a handful of men sat down to eat. Martin -while not purposely hiding- could not be seen as he sat in the shadows. But if one had been able to view the man they'd have described the male as medium build with dark, well-kept, hair and a beard to match. He wore dark clothing and seemed to be perfectly at ease. Though Jason - his right hand man - seemed to be fighting off annoyance.

Jason was a burly man with hair to match that of Martin's, however, it was far bushier and definitely far more unkempt. His uneasiness was due to the fact the out-law figured they were hanging around far too close to where Martin had shot the sheriff. The leader of the gang waved off that concern saying there was no way that old man could survive. "He was too far out of town and far too seriously shot to ever stand upright. And last news being spread is Sheriff Munsey, his men and the Cartwrights haven't even gotten to Silver City yet."

"And if they do?" Jason piled some beans onto his plate.

"They'll find a dead body with no witnesses." He grinned until one man piped up.

"Surely, if they find him they'll track the shooting to us." A man with a white hat spoke.

"Like I said -they have no witness unless…" His eyes narrowed… "You plan on squealing?" The newest member shook his head and shut his mouth. Martin then growled and told him to quit focusing on all his worries before they drove him nuts.


	4. new identity

**Bonanza**

**Let Go and Hang On**

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

NOTE: As far as I know Silver City, or Leeds ,Nevada do not really exist. And I gave Sheriff Coffee a sister.

Scene 7

Dust and sagebrush was the only thing to bother waving to Sheriff Munsey, his men, and the Cartwright males. He rode in front along side Ben with the others behind. They'd combed every road they knew, but with no luck. The men with Munsey were doing their best to ignore the lack of scenery and the fact nothing was showing up.

Once Little Joe spotted a downed horse, and rushed to its side thinking the sheriff's mount and slipped and fallen. However, when he got closer he pulled back. The smell let him know the animal had been dead quite awhile -longer than the sheriff had been missing. No dead body lay under the beast, but all could tell where the animal had been shot.

"Good thing the rider was so close to town, or they'd have been a goner." One of Munsey's men spoke up.

"Let's go we should be able to make it to Silver City before night fall. Maybe, one of their town people can tell us his whereabouts." Sheriff Munsey's suggestion was heeded and the men struck out for the town which was barely big enough to even be given that name.

The sun had not set when the group rode down the streets. There weren't really that many buildings. A feed store, mercantile that most likely sold both food and cloth, a post office mixed in with a hardware store, the doctor's office and the jail. The only other places which could be seen in the distance was a hotel as the church was too far back to be seen when one stood by the doctor's place. and church. The hotel was more of a bed and breakfast type of deal. The sheriff was out of town - they could tell by a note on the door.

Maybe they should ask the doctor if anything unusual had happened. Maybe, he'd had a patient brought in. That was a question brought up by Adam. Just as the question was asked among the men a short medium built man with white hair and a mustache to match stepped out onto the porch. Ben started to speak only Munsey beat him to the punch.

"Doc? Doc Withers?" Sherriff Munsey asked as soon as he stopped his horse in front of the steps to the doctor's office.

"Just call me Joc." The man's smile was sincere and put everyone at ease -considering what they'd come for.

"Joc, we're looking for a lost sheriff by the name of Roy Coffee, he very well may have been shot." If the men hoped to hear something that would tell them where their friend was at they were sadly disappointed.

"I've taken so many bullets out of people in the past six weeks it's insane. And while I can not remember all their names, or faces, I can guarantee you there wasn't a sheriff among the whole bunch. Not even the stranger up at the Brandon place." The man sounded so convinced it caused Ben to ask him how he could say that with no doubt in his mind whatsoever about a fellow he did not know. The man replied without a sign of wavering sincerity.

"Three reasons. First, a wounded lawman in this town gets attention fast. Second when Rose and her sister found a sheriff last year needing help her brother- Jordan- not only blared it to the town, but to the whole county, or at least it seemed that way. And third, I saw his jacket hanging on the chair - there was no badge on it. " Joc suggested they stay at the bed and breakfast or they could come home with him as it was too late to be traveling..

"Thanks, but we'll stay in town. You never know who might show up." Ben sat straight up as Sheriff Munsey agreed. The doctor then bid them good-bye and headed out to his place which lay a mile away from the Brandon's home.

Munsey, his men and the Cartwrights checked into the establishment pointed out by the doctor. It was run by one Mrs. Alden. She was a fairly plump woman who wore her dark hair in a bun. Her smile was contagious and her manners impeccable. When the men asked if she had rooms she handed them the keys to the four remaining vacant rooms and had them sign in. "Breakfasts from six to seven. Later than that and you are on your own."

"We'll be on time, Ma'am. My brother - Hoss- will think he's dying if we aren't." Little Joe's comment earned him a scowl from big brother.

"Let's get to bed. We'll need to head out early to head out for plaquerville." Sheriff Munsey bid them goodnight and took part of the group to the room he'd signed for while the other men divided into three other groups to take the other ones left.

Ben had no reason to doubt the doctor, and saw no reason to bother any of the families in the area, but he couldn't help get the feeling they were closer than anyone knew. Unfortunately, the man also recognized the neighboring sheriff was right in wanting to check out plaquerville. Finally, the owner of the Ponderosa managed to fall asleep.

Scene 8

Rose might have felt guilty if she knew about the group now leaving Silver City only she was too busy throwing up a mental wall around herself as the dark-headed bushy-bearded man bent on doing no good from her vision came riding towards the house._ Thank heavens Jordan took Callie with him to join my father and Jacob in the back pastures. _The stranger stopped and started to dismount only Rose put on the act of her life and showed true concern as she spoke.

"Might not want to get off that horse of yours, if it's a drink of water or food you need I could get it for you." She spoke in the sincerest voice she knew.

"And why not?" Jason couldn't see what the big deal was and would have thought she was hiding something except her next words with her genuine worried look made him nervous.

"Doc said to keep my grandfather isolated in the house. He said even I wasn't supposed to go near people. It's why I didn't come off this porch and greet you when I first saw you. And it's why I have this wet rag in my hands. I was just getting ready to tend to him. I'm just hoping I'm not too close as it is." She took on the look of her southern aunt who always strutted out her best manners when she wanted someone convinced she was a hundred percent innocent. Jason bought the act hook, line and sinker.

"What does he have?" Jason pulled back his horse.

"Doc thinks it's typhus." That word alone got the man to move his horse back. "Told me what to do, but had to go to the next county because the doctor there needed help with a case." That part at least wasn't a lie. There had been reported cases of Typhus and Joc was supposed to be heading out that morning to help out. "Is there something I can do for you? I'll do it if it doesn't mean putting you at risk."

"I've been looking for a dear friend. His name is Roy Coffee. We were supposed to meet by the fork in the road at the edge of your property, but he's not there. I'm thinking he may have been wounded in some way, or even shot, I was hoping someone knew his whereabouts and if he indeed needed my help in getting well." The man put on a sad face that Rose saw clearly as an act, but pretended to buy into. "If things are such that he's not alive anymore I'd like to make sure he gets a decent burial."

_Decent burial my foot, you'd make him dig the grave and then shoot him._ Out loud she only apologized. "I'm sorry, I haven't come across anyone calling himself Roy Coffee, well or not. But if I do where do I tell him you are?"

"I'm staying over in Leeds. Please send me word first, I'd like to play a joke on him for holding me up if he's well." The man grinned and then bid her good-bye. She excused herself and only set the towel down once she was inside the house.

Roy was opening his eyes when Rose came into the room. "Miss, where am I?" Was the question he asked out loud, but the one in his head was _And why the blazes am I not dead?_

"You're at the Brandon Ranch, and if your name is Roy Coffee don't tell me, or anyone else for that matter." She wasn't surprised when his eyes squinted in confusion nor at his questioning why she would say such a thing.

"Because a big burly fellow with a dark bushy beard just left claiming to be a concerned friend of yours. Said if you were dead he wanted to give you a decent burial and if you weren't I was supposed to wire him where he is staying. Said he wanted to play a joke on your for holding him up." Rose wasn't surprised when shock registered on the man's face. "You are Roy and he e isn't your friend is he?" The look on his face prompted her to acknowledge what her gut instincts told her.

"Not in this life. Jason is his name and his boss, Martin, is the one that shot me." Roy looked at the bandages she was pulling out. "You been the one taking care of me?"

"Yes, but I'm not the one that took the bullet out. You'd best be good we have such a skilled doctor who happened to have an office here besides in town." She then began changing the bandages. It was with relief she saw no signs of infection.

"How long have I been out?" Roy hated the idea of being out of commission, or the worry it would cause his friends.

"You have been in and out of it for a good two weeks. You seemed to stay awake long enough for me to get broth, but you never really lost the glazed and you were never able to talk coherently. When he asked how much longer he'd have to stay in bed Rose replied she had no idea. "But you seriously need a new name until you are upon your feet and another occupation."

"William Burlington…" Sheriff rolled the name on his tongue… " Childhood friend of mine who died from gangrene, I don't think he'd mind me borrowing his name." It took a bit more to settle on a occupation, but finally he settled on ranch hand. "Don't know well I'll do at it as I've been into law for so long. "Not sure anyone would hire me and Martin really does need to be gone after."

"You can work for us. Dad was just saying we needed another hand." Rose then asked if there was anyone that was safe enough to tell the truth to. "I mean about where you are and your condition."

"Ben Cartwright. He owns the Ponderosa and lives outside of Virginia City. But how you going to tell him without him rushing out here?" Roy wanted Martin behind bars, but he wanted to be well enough to be by Ben's side when it happened.

"I'll think of something, but until then the only members of my family that are to know is my father and brother, Jacob. The rest can't keep their mouths shut." Just then Rose heard footsteps and half thought Jordan and Callie were coming in. Her whole face shouted _Praise be!_ When Joseph and Jacob walked in.

"I see our patient is awake." Joseph grinned and stood by the man's side. Rose hurried and told the two what was up and why she'd done it. Neither men were surprised and agreed the children -including nineteen year old Jordan - should be kept in the dark. Rose then confessed to her relations exactly what she'd told the stranger.

"Think I should go to Grandpa's grave and tell him he has Typhus?" Jacob grinned at his father with his green eyes sparkling.

"Sure, just promise me one thing." The old man put on his cowboy hat as he stepped away from his son.

"And that would be?" Rose's oldest brother asked.

""Do not come back here and tell me his reaction." With that Jacob, and Rose's, father left the room grinning as his children roared with laughter.


	5. Awakening

Bonanza

**Let Go and Hang On**

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

NOTE: Once again….As far as I know Silver City and Leeds Nevada doe not really exist. Once again…I know the scenes as short, but that's the way they came.

**Scene 9**

Sherriff Munsey and the men had ridden over to Plaquerville with no success and were now back at Morris Flatts. "Sorry, Ben, but I can't do anymore than what I have. I'll spread the word we have a missing man, but past that we all need to get back work." The man honestly did feel bad for the frustrated rancher.

"I know. Come on, let's go home." Ben's face never lifted as they rode back to Virginia City. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe were not much better therefore, the trip was pretty much taken in silence.

"I never wanted the badge this way." Clem Foster spoke as Ben told him the news.

"We know, after we finish up with some business we're going out looking again." Ben's sentiments were echoed by those of sons.

"I'd appreciate it." Clem then waved them on.

**Scene 10**

Ben was working on paperwork and Adam engrossed in a book when a knock came on the door. Ben looked up, but it was Adam that opened the door. A man he guessed to be about forty stood in the door wearing clothing typical of a wealthy rancher and sported wavy black hair not quiet as dark as Adam's.

"Ben Cartwright?" The man asked with puzzlement in his voice he'd expected an older gentleman.

"No." Adam smiled. "I'm his son. Come on in." Ben's head had never left the door therefore no one had to turn his attention to the fact the stranger was now in his house.

"Name's Jacob…Brandon." If Jacob hadn't already had the Cartwright's attention he did now.

"By chance are you from Silver City?" Ben asked eagerly hoping to hear his visitor could shed some light on the whereabouts of Roy.

"No, but it's the closet town to my father's ranch. May I sit down?" Jacob hated standing - it always felt as if someone didn't really want you in their house.

"Of course not." Adam was joined by his father as they sat near the fireplace and Jacob sat on the couch.

"First, I must ask if you believe in the sixth sense of the Welch." He wasn't eager to explain things if they didn't.

"To be honest.." Ben leaned against the back of his chair and openly admitted, "…I'm not sure. However, I'd be lying if I denied seeing some pretty strange things happen, so, maybe, there is something to it." Adam concurred and asked why the question.

"Because if you did then I know you could forgive my sister her lie." He wasn't surprised when that earned him raised eyebrows. "You see, she came across a stranger a few weeks ago." The man went on to explain things and why she'd hidden the badge.

"So, it _was_ Roy that the doctor pulled the bullet out of." Adam sat back stunned as did his father.

"Yes, and he is awake and talking." The man continued on - twisting his hate nervously as he did so. "They - my father, sister, and Roy wanted to send you a telegraph, but he and my sister seem to think since he has so much healing to do it would not be wise to chance his shooter getting wind of the fact he's alive. In fact -they seem to want this ..Martin fellow…to be convinced he's did the sheriff in. They are begging you to not do anymore searching. Let people assume Roy's dead and you are convinced of it too. "Since I had to drive cattle this way, I got roped into hand delivering their message. I'm just hoping you don't want to kill the messenger." Jacob was relieved when both men laughed.

"Do they want anyone besides us to know Roy's alive?" Ben asked trying to wrap his mind around the request.

"No. Not for now anyway. Rose really wants to give him proper time to heal without the threat of Martin coming after him. They said you deserved to know because you'd been such a good friend. And that keeping the information from Foster wasn't anything against the man, but that -legally- they felt -with him being the law and all - he'd be obligated to speak up instead of staying silent. Whereas you are friends you might could find it in your heart to go along." Yet again Jacob was relieved the men agreed to do so.

"I suggest we keep this from Little Joe." Adam spoke up. "Nothing against him, but he's known for being a bit hot-tempered. He might want to go after Martin by himself." Ben had to agree, but wondered - out loud- if Hoss should be told. Jacob spoke his opinion -slowly.

"I don't know your son like you do, Mr. Cartwright. And he might be the nicest, kindest, most honest fellow I'd ever meet…" He paused.

"But?" Both Ben and Adam spoke at once.

"I just think there's safety in keeping this to just you two. When it all comes out - and your other sons find out -go ahead and put the blame at my feet." For the first time since he'd arrived the man looked exhausted. "If you'd excuse me. I have to get back to camp." He stood up and was pleasantly surprised when Ben offered to let him sleep in the guest room for a few hours.

"I'd love that, but I need to be with my men. They have no idea where I'm at. I just took off saying time by myself." He shook the hands of Roy's friends and then left.

"Wonder when Roy will let everyone know he is alive." Adam looked at his father with unsure they'd consented to do the right thing.

"I have no idea." Ben suggested they head to town and send Munsey a telegram conceding to his point and then talk to Clem. "We'll back Munsey up and get Clem to call off searching.

Scene 11

"I know what I said, Clem…" Ben was irritated - more like frustrated. He wanted to tell the lawman everything, but neither did he wish to hear Roy had bee put six feet under because he, or Adam, had refused to keep their mouths shut. "It's just the more I've thought about it the more I've realized we've got to give up the search."

"Why?" Clem was just as upset as Ben, but only because getting the badge the way he had was still bugging him.

"He's been gone too long to reasonably keep up any search…" He leveled his eyes at the newest sheriff… "I wired Sheriff Munsey, told him the fact has been widely accepted that Roy is most likely dead and the men I know prefer to focus their time on the living." The well known rancher was as firm - and yet gentle- as he knew to be. Clem wasn't happy, but he knew Ben was right.

"Okay, but the least we can is hold a memorial for him." Ben and Adam did not argue.

Scene 12

The bar room was smoky and the feeling frivolous laughter hung in the air. It was enough to crawl on its own. Martin, Jason and the others lifted their glasses in a toast to their 'dear departed friend'. "I heard the word this morning." Jason grinned. "We won't have to worry about that meddlesome lawman."

"Here, here." Martin had been walking on egg shells until that morning, but when one of his men came in shouting the news that Sheriff Munsey was heading to Virginia City for a memorial for Sherriff Coffee his spirits had lightened considerably.

The one who had spoken up near the campfire about concerns about being followed now felt even restless. The fellow was name Taylor. He had been an outlaw longer than he'd cared to admit, but he'd not ever taken anyone's life - especially a sheriff's. He hadn't actually witnessed the shooting, but he had no doubt Martin was capable of it. Taylor wanted out of the bunch, but he'd been biding his time as it would his hide Martin nailed with a bullet if he wasn't careful.

"Hey, Taylor , come joins us for a drink." Jason lifted a glass clearly getting drunker by the minute.

"Already have mine." Lifting up a glass Taylor wasn't surprised Martin ordered him to take the gopher to a hotel room. If that man kept up their involvement in the Sherriff's demise would be quickly discovered. Taylor stood up saying he thought an afternoon nap of three or four hours sounded good. Taking Jason by the arm he managed to get Martin's puppet to the hotel room before -conveniently- borrowing a well rested horse and rode out towards Virginia City -hard. He was going to talk to the new sheriff, or to this Cartwright fellow named Ben. Martin may send someone after him, he might get hung for stealing someone's horse, but -by golly- he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. No, with any blessings he'd make it to either men before any of Martin's men caught up with him, or his feet were swinging in the air.


	6. Getting Ready

Bonanza

**Let Go and Hang On**

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

Scene 13

"I see you're up, William." Rose walked in with new linen for the bed and wasn't surprised when the man gave her a big sigh over the name bit. "Sorry…" Jacob's sister whispered as she joined him on the edge of the bed as the man sat buttoning up his shirt , "…but if I call you Roy and Jordan hears…" The gal didn't need to say any more, Virginia City's missing resident -presumed dead by many at this point - understood. "You look tired, maybe, you should lay back down."

"If I do that I'll go crazier than I already feel." The man groaned as he went to stand up. "I've never felt so old in my life. Maybe, you should have just left me on the side of the road."

"Talk like that again and I'll box your ears." Rose tilted her head and Roy figured she would be the type to do it and couldn't help but give a small grin.

"Okay, I won't. I'm just so frustrated over not healing at the rate I'd like." His hand got a hold of the brown cane Rose had brought in earlier. The bullet had not entered his leg, however, when he'd fallen his leg had hit a medium-sized boulder and it had done a number on it therefore Rose thought it wise he use one. He'd argued at first, but when he'd went to take a step he'd about fallen. The stand which held the cane propped was the only thing that had saved his fall. As he turned to face Rose he found himself catching his breath as she leaned against the window pane.

Rose's hair sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window. His memory may have been foggy over the past couple of days but that dress did indeed flatter in a way that was pleasant to the eye, but not vulgar in any manner. He found himself feeling like a young schoolboy wanting to catch the new girl's eyes instead he focused on this new name bit.

"Is the name thing really all that necessary? I am out of the bed." He walked near the window and faced her, but kept his hands on the cane and window sill. When Rose said nothing Roy went on. "I understand being called William when I was in bed unable to defend myself, and true, I can't track down Martin at this point, but should anyone come to the house my hands can still handle a gun." He was surprised when Rose turned her head but not before he caught a look in her eye that gave him an answer he'd not expected. Instead of addressing it head on he asked. "Is the name thing really that important to you?"

Rose swallowed and turned to face as the sheriff as she studied his features thinking about what he'd just said. The woman who had saved his life opened up her mouth intending to relent in saying his real name only Jordan walked by and played typical annoying brother as he let out a low whistle.

"What did an old man like you do to get the shine back in my sister's eyes her ex stamped out?" Jordan had to jump back as Rose about flew off the windowsill and stuck half her body out the window to beam him with the back side of her hand.

"That was uncalled for. Now you apologize to both of us this instant, or I swear I find the padlock with your name on it and chuck it at you." Jordan knew his sister was serious and that she did indeed have padlocks hanging on the kitchen wall with all their names on it. No one dared mess with her while she was cooking. And the thought she'd march in and get his was not an invitation he wanted to accept.

"Sorry." His mouth and eyes said only until Rose was back inside the window with her back turned then Roy saw the _not!_ tacked on. The young man hurried away calling Callie to go with him to town.

"Like I was saying…" Roy kept his hands on the cane. "…is the name thing really necessary."

Rose sighed., Maybe, she had gone a bit overboard in interpreting what she'd seen. After all, with the stranger not having returned and Roy being able to handle a gun then… raising a hand she rubbed her forehead. "Tell you what, maybe, I did over react, so, how about a compromise?

" And that would be?" The man couldn't help but smiling.

"We stick to William until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health on the wound and you no longer need that cane." Rose had stopped rubbing her forehead gave him a soft smile.

"Deal." As she stood back up he asked another question. "This may be none of my business, but would you tell me what your ex was like?"

The Rose who had not had any conversations with Roy would have told him to butt out, but even with only a handful of talk the woman could tell there was a different aurora about this man and the picture that thought came to her mind made her laugh. That made Royi give her a quizzical look.

"Sorry, I had this urge to dress you in a brown robe, hang a cross around your neck and make a full confession to you and I'm not Catholic." That set her off again and even made him grin wide.

"So, does that mean you're going to tell me?" Roy walked to the edge of the bed and sat back down.

"Not much to tell. I trusted him only to find out he thought he was going to get a chunk of change because I was a rich man's daughter. He didn't bother asking questions beforehand and when I told him - after the wedding and he said something about borrowing money from my father- that I had declined the inheritance offered tp he stormed out of the house. Dad came back before he did, I told him flat out what Paul had said and did, and we started watching our backs." When Rose paused Roy spoke up.

"Then it was his love of money that broke up the marriage? Roy asked with a slightly raised eyebrow as if he wanted to make sure he had things right.

"No, not all. It caused problems, but I would have been willing to work things out with him only he decided he also loved wine, whiskey and other women better. That was something I wasn't going to put up with. So, when he came home drunk -hollering in the yard about a whore being better than me I met him at the door with a shotgun and padlock." Rose looked at the man she'd saved expecting to see judgment, or criticism, she got neither. Instead she only saw open admiration.

"You were nicer than I'd have been." Roy shook his head, "I'd have pulverized the fellow." He almost didn't say what had came again to his mind when her brother had piped up, but he figured he had nothing to lose. "Your brother…" Rose hurried to stand without support.

"Don't worry about him. He's just got a big mouth and is worse then any woman when it comes to being a hopeless romantic. Just ignore him." With that she rushed out the door not bothering to worry about whether, or not , it was rude. Unbeknownst to her, the action only served to cement what her brother - and he- had seen in her eyes. It was something that caused the man to rethink his usage of the word never when it came to remarrying and that maybe it was time to let go of the past with Mary and hang on to the future with Rose -if she'd have an old western sheriff.

Scene 14

" _Patience. You'll need tons of it if it's courting my daughter you're wanting. Paul - and other men- burned her pretty bad when it comes to the subject of marriage. But." The old rancher had smiled. "I like you. You're different from the rest. I say go for it." _Joseph's words rang in Roy's ears as he stood by the corral watching Rose's father work with his sons. Rose had just finished to help run a calf back into the open corral and was now walking up to where he stood.

"Word just came in from town one of Martin's men made it to Virginia City and told Clem Foster about Martin and Jason bragging about shooting you. Guess Ben was there too. They say it's the outlaws now that are being hunted down." Rose expected Roy to forget the deal and high-tail it back to his deputy's side, but he didn't. In fact, he acknowledged her unspoken question.

"The doctor may have given me a clean bill of health on the gunshot, but this crazy leg of mine is still acting up and the cane hasn't been able to be ditched. So.." he tapped the tip of her nose. "… I won't be heading back until it has been."

A new ranch hand -who hadn't been watching the exchange- made a very uncalled- and uncouth- remark towards Rose. Before she, or anyone could say a word Roy came unglued.

"You don't talk to a lady like that! Apologize this instant." What the man said wasn't repeatable and Rose was surprised to see Roy -who only acknowledged the name William when someone on the ranch was addressing him - move faster than she thought one could with a cane- around the corral. The younger hand's face whitened as the older help held onto the metal bar with one hand and pushed him up against the corral with the other.

"When I say apologize to Rose I mean apologize!" Roy's face was threatening to blow a bigger fuse than had already been lit. His face only lessened in heat only when the younger man gave an apology. Roy spoke up again with just as much passion as the first time, "You talk to her like that again and I don't care how old I am , or if I do have a cane, I'll beat the living daylights out of you." Everyone present knew it was no threat - it was a promise. Rose watched the fellow who had just defended her head back to the work he'd been doing before coming to see if any extra help was needed with the cows.

"He's quite the man. You should give him a chance. " Joseph spoke as he walked up to his daughter.

"Dad, not you too! She threw up her hands as her father raised his own. "At your age I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just stating a fact is all." With that he left the cows to his son and went to repair some saddles that had taken a nose dive.

Scene 15

"Are you sure he'd be there?" Foster asked Taylor as he, the Cartwrights and the man who had turned himself into the law stood around the desk looking at a map showing all the areas around Virginia City, Silver City, Leeds, and Munsey's area.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't." Taylor began giving one revelation after another about Martin. "I didn't know the Roy they were always talking about was a sheriff - I swear. If I had I'd have left their gang a long time ago." As it was he was willing to do whatever Clem wanted him to in order to set things in order. That is why he'd been showing them how to play mind games with Martin in hopes that it would push the man do resort to 'that' route of travel - the one Taylor had ridden with him every time the law got too close for comfort- it had worked, he was sure of it. Once again Taylor pointed with his thin fingers to a spot holding plenty of boulders. "There's a couple of paths hidden from view if one rides the regular roads. I can show you how to get to them and it would give us a honest to goodness chance of getting Martin and his gang."

"How many are in his gang?" Ben asked the whole time wondering how Roy was fairing and if he was still on the mend or having a relapse.

"A half dozen, maybe a dozen. Depends on who's he's recruited since the last shoot out." Taylor shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say for sure."

Clem calculated the men he'd have. He'd asked Adam to be temporary deputy, so, he'd have him, the man's family, Taylor and a friend of his who had just rode in to town. That give him six men plus himself. "Seven. If he has half a dozen those are good odds, if he has more…."

"It will have to be enough. Too many around here don't want to mess with Martin." Joe spoke disgustedly. His father may not have spoken the words, but his eyes shouted 'That's enough!"

"Guess it's time we head out." Foster picked up his gun and headed out the door -all the men followed him.


	7. Old Endings and New Beginnings

Bonanza

**Let Go and Hang On**

Fan-Fiction

I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza

Only to my own characters

Ch. 16

Martin's men began to be easily spooked. Too many times of coming to camp and seeing half eaten food with no footprints in sight. Dead animals laying on someone's bedroll -again with no footprints in sight. It was things like this that kept Martin fuming. "Cut it out, it's nothing supernatural, It' just someone playing with our minds!" He bellowed, "Quit being weak enough to fall for it."

The griping had died down only because he'd recruited new men when the old ones deserted the chase saying they weren't taking anymore chances with any ghosts. Jason was the only 'old' one that had stayed and he was cooking when Clint walked up rubbing his hands against his legs, "I heard Munsey's gathered some men and are heading this way."

"Let them. There's plenty of boulder s to hide behind. We'll easily plow them down when they come down that road." Martin peeled an apple and took a bite. "We have enough men, so, relax sit down and enjoy the meal Jason threw together. He's actually quite good."

The darkness hid most of the men, but only a few were sending signals of nerves as the others could have cared less anyone was coming after them. They just wanted the money Martin had promised them once Foster and his men were dead. As to why Foster was the sheriff instead of Coffee they could have cared less - even if they had been told the truth.

Scene 17

Rose couldn't stop laughing as Jordan had tried to outwit the man he still called William while playing chess with the 'old guy'. "Quit laughing, Rose." Jordan muttered only to hear his sister's laughter grow in volume.

"Sorry…Jordan." Rose gasped, "but seems to me after all your bragging you deserve to get squashed." Neither she, nor Jordan's opponent did anything except to grin as Jordan called it a game and went outside. Only then did Roy stand up and invite Rose out onto the porch with him.

"Always did like a full moon." Roy spoke as if he were really studying the moon, but this tone stated another train of thought all together.

"_William, how did you get our desert Rose onto the dance floor? And when do I get a dance? " A lady with long blonde hair asked the two did a simple two step._

"_I asked? Politely?" Rose's partner's reply to the second half of the question got Rose to bit her lip as Lilly gasped and huffed off._

"_Who taught you to dance?" Rose finally let out the laugh she'd been holding in._

"_Been too long, I don't remember. But…" He took her outside the barn where the dance was being held. "I do remember this." Before Rose could see it coming she was in his arms and he was showing her how a true man treats a woman. It had been her father's footsteps which had caused them to pull apart._

"Roy…" She wasn't surprised he lifted an eyebrow as he thought the name thing was still in placed. "I've seen the way you use that cane and I have a question."

"Shoot." Roy laughed when his response earned him a glare. "Okay, okay, I'll change my reply." The man kept his chuckling up. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Why haven't you gone back to Virginia City?" Rose kept an eye on the man as he slid his hand up and down her arm.

"Maybe, because I'm rethinking this sheriff thing." He went onto explain how much Martin's attack had taken out of him, how he felt about his recovery speed and such. "I just don't know that I have it in me anymore. Thinking Clem can keep the job and I'll just wire Ben I'm not coming back. That I'm too old for the job." His mouth may have been saying one thing, his eyes were showing a whole different concern.

Scene 18

The sun had risen and Taylor had led the men up a path that was indeed hidden from the view of the main road and Martin's men. Taylor slipped behind a boulder and was followed by the ones he'd led. "Martin! Surrender now and have a fair trial, or die where you are!" Munsey hollered and got the reaction he expected.

Martin and his men dove behind their own boulders and started pumping lead as Martin hollered he would never be taken. Bullets on both sides flew. Clem got a flesh wound in the shoulder and Adam nipped in the ear, but no one was getting fatally shot. Unfortunately, Martin had more men with him then even Taylor had expected and bullets -while used sparingly- were being whittled down with only a few of Martin's men falling. When the sun reached it's high point it looked as if Martin was going to become the exception to the word never.

"I guess today's as good a day to die as any." Joe forced a smile on his face. "Just wish we could have known for sure what happened to Roy." The wind blew as Munsey's group were shocked to hear rapid footsteps - accompanied with a familiar voice.

"Might be a good day for you to die, but I have no intentions of doing so." Roy slipped behind a boulder with his own gun.

""Roy!" Clem felt himself rock. "You're alive!"

"Gee, and here I thought he was dead." A gravely voice made them look up as Joseph Brandon slipped in with his own gun. "Guess he's right though, die if you want, but I don't feel like pushing daisies quite yet." With that he steadied his own gun.

"Ben, mind if we join you?" The one being spoken turned to see Jacob with a younger man that had to be his son, or brother.

"Be my guest." Ben grinned. "I think our odds just went up on survival."

"I think ya'll talk to much." Rose slipped in wearing jeans, a white shirt, fringed jacket and black cowboy boots.

"I thought you were staying behind like I told you." Roy hissed.

"Ya, and I thought a few things too, so deal." With that she not only leveled her gun, but shot one of Martin's men who had risen up with a deadlier aim than any of the men in her group had ever shot. In the end it was Martin's group that lay sprawled on the ground. Roy walked over to where the leader lay and rolled him over with a push of his boot.

"I shot….you…you…. Did…n't..mm..ove. You….dead." Martin's dying eyes were trying to comprehend the man standing above him was really Roy Coffee.

"Sorry, but death was occupied so he sent another angel. And..." Roy leaned forward… "You don't get her."

"Do me a favor." Roy spoke as he turned to face Rose.

"What's that?" Rose asked as the other men now joined them by the dead man's side.

"After our wedding, remind me to hide your old shotgun and any padlock with my name on it." That got her to laughing and the men outside her family relations to freeze momentarily before letting out hoops and hollers.

Scene 19

"Congratulations, Roy!" People were slapping the town's sheriff on the back as he mingled with the guests invited to his and Rose's wedding reception at the home of the Cartwrights.

"We thought we might be stuck with Clem as a sheriff." One man piped up as he continued to hard time Foster. Foster only chuckled as he was too happy to see Roy alive, breathing, and back to be insulted by someone's off the wall humor.

The music faded as Roy had Ben step outside while Rose kept mingling with those inside. "Ben, I have something to confess."

"What?" Ben wondered what was up.

"I almost didn't come back." Roy twisted the ring which now lived on his left hand.

"Why not?" Ben couldn't imagine the job of sheriff going to anyone but Roy -as long as the man stood upright.

"I'd begun to think I was too old for the job, but it was more than that." He hurried on when he saw Ben was going to start protesting. "I was afraid Rose wouldn't want to live the life of a Sheriff's wife. She'd like to try to have a child even though most people would think she was nuts. She's pretty close in age to Jacob which means her clock is ticking down real fast."

"That younger boy? Is he Jacob's son?

"No." Roy laughed. "Jordan was the hi-mommy-I'm-here baby." Ben's friend explained Rose's mother had counted her older two as miracle babies. "She wasn't supposed to be able to have any and like I said Rose is concerned she may not get one at all."

"So, what made you come?" Ben asked with hands on his hips as he rocked on a bit on his heels glad Roy was back , but curious nonetheless.

"Blame Rose." Roy grinned as his bride walked out the door and came to his side.

"What am I guilty of?" Rose wrapped her arms around Roy's waist.

"Getting me back here." He explained to Ben how Rose urged him to go back to the life that was in his veins. "Said she'd rather have one day, one week, one month, or even one year with me as a sheriff, then thirty with me on a ranch with only half a heart in place."

"Glad she got you back." Ben gave Roy a slap on the back and hugged Rose before going back to the house leaving the newlyweds alone.

Epilogue…

"Aw, Roy, quit yer pacin' iffin you keep doing that you'll wear a hole in the floor. And that there baby isn't gonna come any faster. Iffin' yer that worried I reckon you can go outside and chop plenty of wood." Hoss felt for the guy, but couldn't help but chuckling as did Ben, Adam, their wives, and Little Joe.

"I know." Roy sat down but his hands still kept twisting until the doctor appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You have twin boys. They and their momma are just fine." No one was surprised when Roy shot up the stairs.

"So, what are their names?" Roy asked as he touched his newborn son's head.

"Figured we could name this one," Rose held up the one in her left arm. "...Benjamin Roy and call him Ben- while we call the other one Brandon Joseph and call him BJ." She grinned when Roy gave his okay and then whispered into his wife's ear. "I'm glad I decided to let go and hang on." Both smiled and ignored the world as they focused their attention on the next Coffee generation.

"


End file.
